An example robot may have a plurality of members composing the robot's legs and arms. The robot may be configured to perform tasks that involve walking, running, standing in position, grasping objects, etc. To perform these tasks, a controller of the robot may actuate one or more of the members of the robot. For instance, controller may actuate the legs so as to cause the robot to take steps toward a particular location. The robot may include a hydraulic system configured to provide hydraulic power to actuate the members of the robot.